List of Creatures
NOTE: When adding/editing creatures, please follow the Unit Standardisation Guide. Also helpful is the guide on how to calculate creature attack damage on your hero's creatures. Player Faction Creatures Haven Troops These creatures are obtained mainly by Haven heroes through their towns. A few of them can be obtained from Travelling Knight in exchange for Angel Feathers. * Sentinel/Praetorian * Archer/Marksman * Battle Priest/Inquisitor * Cavalier/Sun Crusader * Radiant Glory/Blazing Glory * Griffin/Imperial Griffin * Celestial/Seraph Necropolis Troops These creatures are obtained mainly by Necropolis heroes through their towns. A few of them can be obtained from Vampire Antiquary in exchange for Phantom Coins. * Ghoul/Ravenous Ghoul * Skeleton/Skeletal Spearman * Ghost/Spectre * Lamasus/Putrid Lamasus * Lich/Archlich * Vampire/Vampire Lord * Fate Spinner/Fate Weaver Event Creatures There are plenty of units in the game that can be fought that go up for sale during special Events. But this list is creatures only avaliable to fight against, and buy, during events. * Goblin * Thunderbird Multiple Areas Forest Creatures Locations: All over Blackbough, Falcon's Reach and Lightlands. General weaknesses: 'A bit of favours all; Fire on trees, Ranged Might on Wolves and Prime on Voids. * Dire Wolf * Forest Centaur * Poisonous Wyvern* * Treant Sapling * Void-Consumed Treant* ** * Void-Corrupted Wolf* * Void-Touched Wyvern* * Wild Griffin * Wolf * Can not be found in normal battles in Blackbough or Falcon's Reach **Rare, consider doing Expert Battle, Heroic Battle, attacking Void-Touched Creatures ''(still not a very reliable source) or doing one of the following dailies: Witch Hunt, The Big Bad Void or On Patrol Demon Invaders '''Locations: Blackbough and Lightlands. General weaknesses: '''-30% Light Resistance * Abyssal Lord* * Ember Treant * Lesser Breeder * Lesser Cerberus * Lesser Juggernaut * Lesser Maniac * Pit Lord* * Seductive Succubus * Succubus * The Ruptured *Rare in Normal battles in Blackbough, consider Expert/Heroic or going to Lightlands. Black Fang Bandits/Black Fang Muggers '''Locations: Falcon's Reach, Lightlands, Namtaru's Claws and, Nar-Heresh Blackbough Highland Clansmen Locations: * Elder Treant * Highland Clan Berserker * Highland Clan Centaur * Highland Clan Cyclops * Highland Clan Earth Mender * Highland Clan Flame Wielder * Highland Clan Minotaur * Highland Clan Shaman Lightlands Church of Elrath Wardens Locations: ''Only as part of Main Story line (or Event).'' Corrupted Haven Locations: Stillwater Acres, The Hinterland, The Siege Line, Bluemist Meads General weaknesses: '''Low initiative and -30% Prime Resistance. * Void-Controlled Cavalier * Void-Controlled Footman * Void-Controlled Marksman * Void-Controlled Monk * Void-Corrupted Knight * Void-Corrupted Seraph Void-Corruted Creatues '''Locations: Dragon's Teeth General weaknesses: '''-30% Prime Resistance. * Human Void Assasin * Human Void Champion * Human Void Herald * Void-Consumed Treant * Void-Corrupted Earth Elemental * Void-Touched Demon * Void-Touched Light Elemental * Void-Touched Witch * Void-Touched Wyvern * Void Wraith Void-Corrupted Forest Creatures/Forest Witches '''Locations: Only as part of the daily quests Which Hunt, The Big Bad Void or On Patrol. And the Story quests; ... General Weaknesses: '-30% Prime Resistance. * Void-Consumed Treant * Void-Corrupted Vigil * Void-Corrupted Wolf * Void-Touched Witch * Void-Touched Wyvern Namtarus Claws Desert Rakshasa (Core)Risen Rakshasa (Elite) Rioting Prisoners '''Locations: '''Manible Bay, The Lower Marshlands, The Upper Marshlands '''General Weaknesses: '-30% Light Resistance. * Cyclops Captive* * Fugitive Ghoul * Lost Soul * Orc Captive* * Orc Rioter *Expert/Heroic only. (Or Dungeon Rioters) Swamp Escapees 'Locations: '''The Lower Marshlands, The Upper Marshlands, The Forlorn Hills, The Ashen Peaks, The Rotten Planks, The Moors of Damnation * Prison Overseer * Scavenger * Torn Treant * Unbound Stone Guard * Venom Spitting Spiderling Mountian Escapees '''Locations: '''The Cursed Heights, The Ashen Peaks * Cursed Skeleton Archer * Prison Overseer * Starving Ghoul * Unbound Stone Guard * Vicious Liches Soul Hunters '''Locations: '''The Chained Valleys '''General strengths: '''High initiative * Prison Overseer * Soul Deliverer * Soul Redeemer * Soul Seeker * Soul Stalker Cavern Creatures '''Locations: '''The Wilderness, The Venom Farms, The Caverns '''General weaknesses: '-30% Light Resistance. * Cavern Fate Spinner * Cavern Fate Weaver * Scavenger * Trapped Stone Guard * Venom Spitting Spider * Venom Spitting Spiderling Dungeon Rioters 'Locations: '''The Dungeons '''General Weakness: '-30% Light Resistance. The Swarm '''Locations: '''The Caverns, The Deeps * Cavern Fate Spinner * Cavern Fate Weaver * Lesser Spider Eater * Venom Spitting Spider * Venom Spitting Spiderling Whispering Plains Coastal Creatures '''Locations: '''The Backwater Coves '''General Weaknesses: '''Air Magic Resistance -30% * Jade Coast Hydras* * Jade Coast Kappas * Jade Coast Kenshis * Jade Coast Wanizames *Rare, consider Expert or Heroic difficulty battles. Desert Inhabitants '''Locations: The Depression and The Southern Dunes. Rakshasa Bandits of the daily quest "The Lion's Share" consist of the same creatures. * Desert Lamasus * Desert Rakshasa * Desert Spider * Desert Stinger * Risen Rakshasa Ghosts of the Faceless Locations: 'The Shrouded Sands and Zahoum R'Ash '''General weakenesses: '-30% Light Resistance * Drifting Faceless * Ghost of Vengence * Shadow Lurker Heirophant's Servants 'Locations: '''The Sea of Sands '''General Weaknesses: '-30% Light Resistance * Devotee * Enchanted Sphinx * Entourage Stone Guardians 'Locations: '''Dharmour R'Ash '''General Weaknesses: '-30% Fire Resistance * Tranquility Guardians * Stone Griffins * Stone Priestessess Tranquils '''Locations: '''The Sand Drifts and Ankouhn R'Ash. * Ancient Spider * Ancient Spiderling * Chasm Crawler * Chasm Spinner Walking Bones '''Locations: '''The Sunken Plains and The Backbones * Desert Scorpion * Shantiri Blaze * Shantiri Crumbler * Shantiri Shadow * Shantiri Storm * Spectral Dragon ''Note: '''''The central area in Whispering Plains called The Heirophants have a few spawns around it of Tranquils, Heirophant's Servants and Desert Inhabitants. External Links http://forum.clb.heroes-online.com/threads/1610-List-of-Creatures